The Retrieval: Memories and Love
by Lisse08
Summary: Sequel to The Forgotten: Memories and Love. The forgotten was supposed to be forgotten, but when Yuuri broke the promise he made with Tesca, what would happen to his relationship with Wolfram? Pairing Yuuram.
1. The date

**Title: The Retrieval: Memories and Love  
**

**Chapter 1: The date**

**Written by: Lisse08**

**Summary: Sequel to The Forgotten: Memories and Love. The forgotten was supposed to be forgotten, but when Yuuri broke the promise he made with Tesca, what would happen to his relationship with Wolfram? Pairing Yuuram.**

**Xxxx Six months ago xxxxX**

"_You should recall that you gave him your promise that day. You vowed to never hurt him when Wolfram gave you the third chance. Yes, by some day, you might never remember the death of your fiancé. But if you hurt him again, I shall presume that you would be glad for me to restore all his memories. At the same time when he realized that this was not the third chance, but rather, fourth and fifth chance you had hurt him, I shall return to claim my status as his fiancé. Did I make myself clear?" Tesca said. _

Xxxx** Yuuram **xxxX

If it wasn't for Yuuri's sake, Wolfram sworn he would have thrown his tantrums right at the spot. Of all the places, he couldn't understand why his fiancé chose Earth to celebrate their got together anniversary. At first, he fancied the ideas of celebrating it in other place, at least, in the weeks or years to come, he would have a sweet and special day to look back at, or so he thought.

His dream was cruelly shattered.

First off, they faced troubles trying to get their own spaces. Knowing his strict brother, Wolfram had a guess that Gwendal wouldn't let him leave for vacation, so, it was Yuuri who had to bring himself to face Gwendal. Gwendal was totally unsatisfied with His Majesty leaving Shin Makoku on his own accords but allowed him with a grunt. They didn't plan to inform others of what they wanted to do. Overjoyed with the approval, the couple rushed towards the nearest bath chamber, but was thwarted once again by Gunter. Goddest of Luck didn't side with them when Cheri chose today to return to the castle from her ''free travelling of love''. While they were busy shaking Gunter off, Cheri appeared out of nowhere, clinging onto both of them and exclaiming how lucky they are to be able to maintain a stable relationship for a year.

"Stupid Yuuri," Wolfram cursed. He accidentally slipped that they were going to celebrate the event just after his mother mentioned about it. Wolfram thought it might be because Yuuri could not resist a woman's request. His blood boiled thinking about it.

And now, he was forced to squeeze inside a small vehicle with what he estimated to be about forty people. Wolfram sighed. He could blame no one for this. Shori wasn't around when they arrived and Yuuri couldn't drive.

He wished he could have his own horse here. Riding a horse was much better than cramping inside this thing. At least, he wouldn't need to smell the sweaty odors of human body, brushing constantly against other people's elbow, or hitting his back against others each time the bus stopped. He looked up. The only place that he felt safe bumping into was Yuuri's chest. Yuuri was standing in front of him, grinning despite everything. Wolfram supposed that Yuuri was used to these circumstances or because he was excited about the date, whichever it was, Wolfram could sense the anticipation in his face. He wasn't going to complain about it if his fiancé didn't. He didn't want to ruin the date.

Things began to worsen.

After a few rounds of stopping and advancing, Wolfram started to feel something akin to seasick. The sudden momentum caused by the bus was making him extremely uncomfortable. Aside from being forced to bear with the bumping at his sides and back, nausea was threatening to overwhelm him each moment.

Xxxx **Yuuri** xxxX

Yuuri noticed the uncomfortable look that his lover was showing. The look was familiar. His eyes widened as slow realization dawned him.

"Are you sick?" Yuuri lowered his head and asked.

Wolfram shot him a look, before sighing and nodded to answer the meaningless question.

"I'm sorry, I didn't expect this. Just hold on for awhile, okay? We should be there soon." Yuuri said and squeezed his hand. Seeing the sincere apologetic look on his face, Wolfram decided to let him go. He turned away and tried to suppress an oncoming purge that surfaced up his throat.

It wasn't that successful.

His stomach gave another double flip when the bus rocked against the road violently. He covered his mouth, wave of nausea sweeping over and over inside him. The bus came to an abrupt halt and Wolfram lost his balance.

Yuuri let out a silent scream as he saw his fiancé reeled to the front. Frustrated at the bus driver, he caught hold of him just in time. Hands still gripping, Yuuri pulled him into his chest. No longer cared about other people's stare, he let his hands formed a tight circle around Wolfram's waist, holding him safe. After all he wanted to prove to others that the blonde belonged to him. Several girls were gapping at Wolfram ever since they board the bus, desperate to talk to him. Even some guys were eyeing him with look of… lust? He couldn't understand. But one thing for sure, Wolfram is attracting lots of attentions.

Wolfram hands grabbed onto the yellow jacket of Yuuri's, seeking for comfort that he would always be able to find.

"Yuuri…"

"Sorry, I'm terribly sorry about it," soothed Yuuri.

"Yuuri."

"Yes?"

"Don't be sorry." Wolfram looked up and found the black eyes. He smiled and continued. "I know you mean it." Yuuri returned the smile and hugged onto him gratefully.

Xxxx **Yuuram** xxxX

They climbed down from the bus with after two more stops. Wolfram rushed in to the nearest washroom. Yuuri hurried behind him just in time to hear the throw up voice. He peeked in to see his fiancé bending over the basin. Tentatively, Yuuri walked over and put his hands on Wolfram's back, slowly rubbing to ease the discomfort.

"Better?" Yuuri asked.

"Yeah. But nothing came out…" Wolfram fumbled with the tap, wanting to get water but failed. The king chuckled and reached out his hand under the tap.

"This is a sensor tape. Just put your hand underneath and water will come out." Indeed, the water was gushing out, wetting his hands. Deciding not to waste the water, he cupped the water into his both of his palm.

Wolfram watched in awe at the water accumulating itself in Yuuri's hand. He squirmed as the water was carried nearer to his face.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm washing your face." Raising his head, he met the eyes, filled with care and love.

Yuuri smiled, his damping hands hovered over to the cheek and wiped off the dirt clinging on the otherwise perfect face. Wolfram was still blinking back at him stupidly. He chuckled at the look. It was irresistible. His fingers reached over the lips, and dampened them gently.

"I didn't know that riding in the bus made your lips crack," Yuuri pointed out. Red-faced, Wolfram turned away and stammered.

"It's your fault anyway."

"How should I make up for you huh?" Yuuri smiled and stopped his movement. Cupping the face onto his palm, he watched his fiancé rolling his eyes, thinking of ways.

"You're taking too long to decide," Without waiting for a response, he leaned in and dampened the lips more with his own. Softly kissing them, and enjoyed as Wolfram uncertainly kissed back. He turned the face so that now Wolfram was facing him fully. While deepening the kiss, he heard the blonde's breathing increased. He was quite surprised when Wolfram crashed onto his body, pressing both of them closer. Heat was building up as Wolfram took the initiative to touch his chest in possessive way. Yuuri grabbed onto the blonde's hair. He sucked at the lower lips of the blonde and pulled them back like an elastic rubber. Wolfram's hands exploring south and south, nearly reaching _there_. Wolfram is really good at this. The tingling feeling spread and he heard himself moaned, how he badly wanted it.

One moaning was enough to make him realize the situation they were in. He pushed away hurriedly, ending the pleasure. Wolfram's face was flushed with crimson red. Turning over to the mirror, he saw that he himself was in the same situation.

"We shouldn't do it here. This is public washroom." He laughed.

"Wimp, I don't see anyone coming in here," Wolfram touched the lips and smiled.

"That's not enough."

"Sorry?"

"You said you will make up for me, didn't you? This is not enough." Wolfram sulked. This time, Yuuri busted out laughing.

"Oh, then, you want the _real_ one?" Yuuri teased and neared his face over his fiancé, making the latter's ear turning even redder.

"We'll talk about it later. Get going now." He pulled Yuuri's hand.

"Wait, how about this?"

"About what?" Wolfram turned and felt his ears burnt again. Yuuri was pointing at his trousers, where something was obviously standing out against the linen.

"We will think about it," Wolfram stammered.

"I'm sure yours is the same." Yuuri chuckled and nodded his head towards the blonde's protruded pants. Wolfram blushed and covered it with his bare hands. Yuuri laughed again. "Let's finish it in the cubicle."

"Aw, Yuuri! Why did even you start it?!" Wolfram cursed and scurried into the nearest hideout.

"You're the one who asked for it." Yuuri entered the one next to him.

Xxxx **Yuuram** xxxX

They were both having trouble not to cry out or moan out in pleasure when they were masturbating in it. Yuuri could hear the soft panting of his fiancé from his own place. He wasn't sure if there was anyone who entered the washroom when they were doing it. When Yuuri was out, Wolfram was done. While washing his hands to clear off the white liquid, Wolfram have been cursing around him all the while. After they finished, it was Wolfram who pulled them out.

"Wolf, do you know where we're going?" Wolfram's grip was seriously tight around his wrist. He had to use some energy to pull him to a stop. Wolfram turned back at the king, batting his eyelids, then surveyed around the bustling city again, where people were walking around. Some threw a look over the couple before continuing again. It was lucky that they weren't in the school ground where most of the youth gathered. Most probably because of Wolfram's age, he attracted teenagers of his age. Girls or boys didn't matter, because they all wanted Wolfram to be theirs. It was lucky that they were on this street, where most of the people made up of elder and working age. But as for the next place where they are about to go… Yuuri shook his head, this is _their_ date. What is date for if he had to worry about places where he was going? He wasn't going to pay attention to the stare.

"Where are we going?" Wolfram turned back again and asked. Seriously. Yuuri sighed and pointed his hand over his shoulder.

"We are supposed to go that way,"

"What? Why didn't you stop me?"

"That's because you didn't give me a chance to do so," Yuuri retorted. Pouting, Wolfram walked first passed him. Yuuri jogged to keep up with him. The prince was walking really fast when suddenly, he noticed the abrupt stop Wolfram applied.

…

"Wolfram!!" Yuuri shouted.

People turned towards the directions. The dull sound of a solid body tumbled on the side road, followed by shrieks and gasps were heard. The king rushed forward, his heart began to race like crazy. Although he knew there was not much to worry about since he had had an inkling idea of what this was all about, he still couldn't help it. Grabbing up the blonde's shoulder onto his arms, he assured others that no medical help were needed. Half-carrying, half-steering his fiancé, Yuuri guided him over to the nearest bench and sat them down. Fortunately, Wolfram didn't pass out for long. The emerald eyes blinked back in confusion after awhile at the double black.

"What happened?"

"You fainted." There was a moment of silence that was filled with the bustling of people around. Yuuri struggled with his inner self whether or not to ask it. Curiosity seized the better of him.

"Did you… remember which one of them?"

"Hmm? ... Oh…" The eyes swayed sideway before coming back to him. A shook of his head was his simple answer.

A man who had just sat down beside them jumped from the bench when Yuuri unexpectedly hugged the blonde in the public, eyeing them with a mouth wide-opened.

"Yuuri." Feeling quite embarrassed by the looks, Wolfram patted on the double black.

"This has been happening quite a lot to you these days…" Wolfram's body stiffened. "I wondered, how many more do you still hold… Won't you tell me about it?"

The green eyes darted down onto the floor. A heavy invisible weight descended on his shoulder.

"There are lots more, Yuuri."

"You'll tell me when it's the last one, right?"

Silence ensured. Yuuri released the lithe body and examined him.

"I'll..."

_Only now that I knew, it's this hard to lie to someone you loved… _

Xxxx **Yuuri **xxxX

Few minutes later, they found themselves running towards the massive building which was their original destination. His gaze fell upon the big clock hanging on top of the building. 'Shit, going to be late.' He broke into a run, tugging Wolfram behind him. There were still some people outside the cinema. Only 15 more minutes until the movie started. He had made his calculations that they were not going to make it in time to buy the tickets. He was relieved that he had booked the tickets first instead of buying them right at the spot. Running over to the nearest counter, he came to a halt and released the grip. He bent down, putting his hands on his knees, his sides burning with stitch pain. He turned and saw that both of them were panting.

"Wait here." He instructed Wolfram and straightened up at the same time. Heart still throbbing, he took out his wallet and walked over the counter.

"May I help you, sir?" The girl was sitting behind the glass, peering at him through the barrier. Yuuri smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Yuuri Shibuya, I booked tickets for two."

"Yes. Please give me a moment." She smiled back and typed something in the computer. Yuuri looked back behind. Wolfram had recovered his breath, now standing over there with his hands on his hips, looking at him. Yuuri threw his warmest smile at him, but instead of receiving an equal one, Wolfram looked away from him, an obvious irritated look on his face.

"Is that a friend of yours?" Yuuri glanced back at the girl. He nodded.

"Where's he from? Did he have any girlfriend?" Stunned, it took Yuuri awhile to react before an unknown anger struck the back of him.

"He's taken," he replied simply.

"Oh…" The girl stated and returned to her work. Yuuri relaxed again. 'Hell, she was hitting on Wolfram… and I'm so obviously jealous…'

"Sir, here are the ticket." The girl said moments later and handed over the tickets to him. He thanked her and jogged over to his fiancé.

"Wolf, c'mon," Yuuri tugged a little at his elbow and walked. The blonde followed reluctantly behind.

Xxxx **Wolf** xxxX

"You're flirting." Wolfram sulked.

"Flirting? I didn't. You know I wouldn't do that." Yuuri said.

"That woman just now, why are you talking to her for so long?" Wolfram crossed his hands over his chest.

"Wolf, did you know that that woman who you're referring to was trying to flirt with _you_?" Yuuri laughed and they passed by the counter again. An evil thought crossed Wolfram's mind and he came to a halt. Yuuri sensed it and stopped as well.

Wolfram turned towards the girl behind the counter and threw back his gorgeous smile at her. She was surprised for awhile, before turning her face down and busying herself with the works. Her face lighted with crimson red. Yuuri saw it all. Raged, he yanked Wolfram's collar up a little so that their heights were on par with each other. The incident just now was completely forgotten.

"What are you doing?! Did you forget that you're…?" Yuuri's shouting stopped when he was aware that every single person on the street was looking at him. He hissed his remaining words into the blonde's face. "…_my _fiancé?"

He released the grip forcefully and glared back at the smirk surfacing on Wolfram's face.

"Remember who you belong to! Don't you dare to flirt with others," Yuuri hissed again.

"I love it when you're jealous." Wolfram laughed. Yuuri groaned and walked off into the building, Wolfram running behind. Yuuri sulked in silence while Wolfram continued to enjoy.

Xxxx **Yuuri** xxxX

"Here. I think they are starting soon. Doesn't matter. Come." Wolfram snapped out of his thought when Yuuri grabbed his hands again. Pushing the door ajar, he gave the blonde a gentle push and entered the room after Wolfram. It was pitch black. He couldn't really see his fiancé, he could only make out the silhouette of him walking in front of him.

"Yuuri, where are we??" Yuuri noted the nervousness and panicked in the voice. He reached forward and put his hand on the prince's shoulder.

"I'm here. We're in cinema. I know it's dark but it's normal. C'mon." He urged again and walked up the stairs. He heard a loud voice mixing with bass echoing through the threate. It sounded like the movie had yet to start. He reached the top and saw the screen. They were still broadcasting the commercials. 'Good.' He thought and continued to walk down. Having some difficulties to read again, he took out his cell phone and activated the light.

"What are you doing again?"

"Shh… I'm finding the seats."

"Why did you choose this place?" Wolfram complained. Ignoring him, Yuuri caught the number in the weak light, and headed down. Wolfram followed again. He had chosen seats as far away from screen, because not wanting disturbance. Urging the blond again, he pointed the seats where they are supposed to be. He excused himself through people who were already seated in their assigned place, hearing Wolfram doing the same thing behind him. They plopped themselves down into the comfortable cushion.

"Yuuri, what are we doing here?" Wolfram asked.

"We are watching movie." Yuuri explained. He was glad that there was no one sitting beside them. There was a couple on Wolfram's left, but it didn't matter.

"What's movie?"

"There." Yuuri pointed towards the big screen in front of them, and realized that they had started the movie.

"It's starting." He felt his king adjusting himself to a comfortable position beside.

"Wolf, thanks for coming with me to Earth for this date."

"Wha… Hmm?" Even through the darkness, Wolfram could make out the tenderness of the black onyx in the dark that was so close to his. The plump lips pressed on his so hard that it was making him unable to breathe. He closed his eyes and let the strength of the words that were whispered into his ears drowned him into the utopia.

"I feel like I could date you forever."

Xxxx **TBC** xxxX

**A/N I don't want to write another long explanation about what happened in the prequel so, if you want a quick idea, just read the last three chapters of the prequel. You might be able to catch some idea about it. How's the start for this story? I'm really really unsure about this chapter. **

**As I always said, it's the reviews and readers' responses that encouraged me to write more. **

**So, Please leave me reviews. Thank you.**


	2. Rolling troubles

**Title: The Retrieval: Trust**

**Chapter 2: Rolling troubles**

**Written by: Lisse08**

**A/N Thanks for the reviews… **

In the dim light, he had to laugh when he saw Wolfram recoiled in his seat and nearly ended up shouting. The sound effects were too realistic. His heart was hammering too each time when a loud commotion was heard. It simply made his heart jumped out from his mouth. He wondered if he should have brought the blonde to watch horror movie instead. It must be fun, remembering how Wolfram had teased him when he thought they were seven wonders that existed in Shin Makoku. It wouldn't hurt to pay this back at him.

He was still chuckling to himself when Wolfram suddenly jumped up from his seat.

Alerted, he pulled him back down. He was having difficulty doing so as his fiancé was really agitated. He averted his gaze towards the screen, but he needn't have done so, another loud bang was heard, echoing through his eardrum. The main characters were trapped in the closed and sinking ship, underneath the deep blue sea. One of the characters was drowned before killed by the oncoming splash of water.

"Shhh… Wolfram. It's just a movie." Yuuri whispered.

"What kind of movie is this? It's so…" Yuuri saw the sudden green gleam flashed towards him. "…real."

"Yes, that's why it's called movie. Gee… You're lucky that I didn't bring you to a horror movie. God knows what you're going to do if I really did."

"Yuuri, I want to get out of here…"

"Why? Please just stay. It's a great movie."

"But I can't stand the sound."

Yuuri looked at the gleam that seemed to flash. Huh? He understood immediately. He reached his hand behind the blonde's waist. Puzzled, Wolfram looked over his back at Yuuri's hand. He body stiffened. Yuuri pasted his hand onto his waist and pulled his fiancé over to his side. Using another hand, he patted the blonde's head so that Wolfram rested onto his shoulder.

"Does this make you feel better?"

He felt a stiff nod and smiled, rather to his own.

"It's just a movie, ok? None of these are real."

Xxxx **Wolf **xxxX

With his eyes still fixed on the screen, Wolfram's heart beat returned to normal eventually. He snuggled deeper over to Yuuri's. He was cold. Goosebumps were erecting themselves on his skin. Now, he missed his fire maryoku. It could have helped him warm up.

"_That's enough, Yuuri! Why did you tell me now? It's too late. I don't need to hear them!"_

Wolfram squirmed and shut down his vision. The headache and throbbing was increasing behind his back. Should he tell Yuuri about it…?

"_There's nothing that you can do now. I know, Yuuri, you hadn't lost all the first memory. I don't know how much are they left now, nor did I care. But get this from me, Congratulations, Yuuri. Because at least you don't need to remember them! You won't need to remember how you reject our engagement with those words of you!"_

No… what is the use of telling him about this? Besides, it's pointless now that he have Yuuri with him.

"_Wolfram, please listen to me first."_

His eyes were burning hot under the lids. The pain was spreading, something that never happened in the past.

I supposed this is it…

Yuuri wouldn't go back to his words, right?

"_Had you count for yourself how many times you say these words to me? Apparently not, because you really didn't mean it!" _

I have to trust him.

"_I really love you."_

Wolfram held onto his skull, curling himself up into a more comfortable state while allowing the headache to subside… along with the last shards of memories.

The movie sounds drown from his ear as he slowly drifted into his dream.

Xxxx **Yuuri** xxxX

Yuuri was quite surprised when the following scene where the second death occurred, the prince's reaction was zero. He shifted slightly and looked down through the darkness. He laughed as he saw the peaceful sleeping face that he knew too well.

'This idiot, falling asleep in the middle of the movie.'

His hands moved and inadvertently brushed against the chilly skin. He jerked at the coldness the prince was showing. 'God… What's with him?' He withdrew his hands, took off his own jacket and covered the prince in it. Since he was feeling slightly cold as well, he sneaked his hands underneath the jacket and found Wolfram's. Gently taking the palm into his own, he rubbed them several times for heat to generate before calming down and enjoyed the movie again.

Xxxx **Wolf** xxxX

"_Yuuri, a life full of sweet memories, full of your love, it was really great, but they are only lies. An illusion. You betrayed my trust, again and again until now, I can't trust you anymore. My heart for you had died. Don't… Don't ever hope that I will be your fiancé again… because I won't have my heart broken for the third time."_

"_Wolfram, I really mean it…"_

"Wolfram, wake up. The movie is ending." Yuuri rocked the blonde's arm. Sloppily, Wolfram responded and opened his eyes. He let out a groan and pulled himself up from the seat. He noted that it was warmer. He walked down the stairs along with others, feeling Yuuri behind him. His mind wavered back to the flashes of dream that he had. He wasn't sure whether if it was a dream or the movie. The voice sounded so much alike Yuuri's.

Turning up, he saw the screen started showing random list of names which he didn't know how to read. They were out in the light again. He took a few moments for his eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness.

"Not bad," Wolfram said and yawned. At least, for now, he will push it off as the movie.

"Not bad?" Yuuri eyed him with disbelief. "You are drooling off all through the movie. I felt like paying for you to sleep."

"Well, the front part is interesting but it became boring…" Wolfram commented.

"The ending is supposed to be much more interesting compared to the front. God, Wolfram, don't you wonder why it receive well even internationally if it's that boring?"

"I said it is not bad."

"Ah, Drop it." Yuuri said, not wanting their date to be ruined because of the fight.

Wolfram opened his mouth, wanting their argument to continue when someone called out his fiancé's name among the jostling crowd. They turned. There were two girls. Both of them have long hair, different length. The one who had called out Yuuri ran towards them first. Wolfram's brows narrowed.

He sensed threat, threat to his status as Yuuri's fiancé.

The girl has a smooth silky black hair that reached behind her shoulder. They bounced lively as she stopped in front of them. Her features were sharp, high nose, and bearing a pair of same black onyxs as Yuuri's.

He frowned even more when the girl grabbed onto Yuuri's hands without hesitations. If Yuuri was making any attempt to push her off, he wasn't making it in any obvious way. Anger boiled but he kept them down.

"Ayami, I didn't expect to see you here."

"I'm here with Sakura." She nodded back towards another girl behind. Wolfram glanced at the other girl, same color of hair, except that there are slightly after the shoulder length. Same color of black onyxs but he could tell that Ayami was much prettier…

And he sensed danger again.

Ayami had yet to remove her hands. Wolfram glared back at Yuuri, who seemed to smile nervously and apologetically at him.

"Yuuri, you haven't introduced your friend. Who's he?" Ayami finally let go of the hands and looked at the blonde. But her distance with Yuuri was still the same. It was like the girl was trying to claim Yuuri as her own.

"I'm his fia…" Wolfram started but was interjected.

"A friend of mine. His name's Wolfram." Yuuri finished. Slightly taken aback by his introduction, Wolfram blinked back at the double black. He couldn't believe that his fiancé had just referred him as a _friend_.

"Nice to meet you, Wolfram. I'm Ayami." Ayami offered her hands, but the blonde looked at them with silent rage. Knowing that Wolfram would never shake hands with that expression, he hurriedly walked over to Wolfram.

"Ayami, sorry, we need to go now." He pushed at the blonde's shoulder, urging him continued to walk.

"But, Yuuri…" Ayami wailed and that made Wolfram's fist clenched.

"Sorry for not introducing you, Sakura." Wolfram didn't even bother to listen.

"Anyway, I'll see you at school!" Yuuri called over his shoulder. Yuuri had to use up all his strength to get Wolfram going. The girls squirmed when they heard something that sounded like a punch followed by a cry after the boys turned around a corner. They looked at each other, both exchanging the same thoughts. That cry was unmistakably Yuuri's. They wondered what had gotten the blonde so angry.

Xxxx **Yuuram **xxxX

"You broke my nose…" Yuuri whimpered, his hands covering his bloody nose. The cooper smell was invading his nostrils sharply.

Wolfram stopped abruptly and faced his fiancé. Yuuri visibly recoiled.

"Serve you right! Why couldn't you introduce me?! And why did she look like she's all over you?!"

"Wolfram… Didn't I tell you before? Gay is unacceptable in Japan… I don't want my friends to think that I'm a freak here…" Taking out a tissue paper, he wiped it the trails of blood that seemed to have stopped. Touching the nose, he could tell the skinny bone was still intact. May be the nose wasn't broken yet… He let out a relief sigh.

"But your mother doesn't seem to bother about it."

"She's a special case." Wolfram shot him a look for a while then decided to proceed with another question. His eyes seemed to be on fire even thinking about it.

"Then, why did she look like she's all over you? She doesn't look like just a friend to me! No friend would hold her hand with another and wearing that look around. It's so obvious that she liked you more than just friend."

Yuuri sighed.

"Alright… I'll just tell you… Ayami liked me." Seeing the blonde's face contorted into anger, he quickly added, his hands defending his face, fearing that Wolfram might just punch him anywhere around his face again. "But I never like or love her. I love you."

"Why didn't you just tell her you don't love her? That could have stopped her."

"I did. But she never gave up. She's just like you." Yuuri intended the last line to make Wolfram understand more about his friend's persistence personality, but then it turned out to be all wrong.

"Oh, you mean, just like me how you love me, you will love her eventually too?" Yuuri let down his hands, looking into the emerald orbs.

"No, Wolfram. How could I? How could I ever do that after all the sufferings I had put you through?"

"What sufferings?" The emerald gleam darkened.

"Eh?" Yuuri's heart raced. What is this…?

"What sufferings are you talking about?" Wolfram looked into his eyes, making him backed off.

_Is this…?_ Eyes wide, he studied the emerald eyes that weren't blinking at all. Realization hit him at full force.

_Wolfram had forgotten about them…? Totally? When…? _

"What had you done?" The blonde boldly pointed his finger into his king's face.

_No way… Why did you never tell me…? _

"Yuuri?"

"Oh." He laughed, trying to fill up the awkward gap.

_If that's what you want…_

"What sufferings?"

_I shouldn't bring it up as well. _

"It's nothing." He smiled. "Don't worry too much, ok? I don't feel a thing for her." As he saw the prince mumbled his disagreement, he realized that it wasn't relief that dominance his heart.

_This is for the best…_

It is loneliness.

Xxxx **Yuuri** xxxX

They were back in Shin Makoku few minutes later. They didn't stay long in Earth as Gwendal only permitted them to go back for one week. Yuuri didn't know how to calculate the time difference they are spending in Earth and Shin Makoku, so, he thought that it would be best for them not to waste too much time. Both of them climbed out of the pool after awhile and found themselves back in the bath chamber of Blood Pledge Castle. There was a rumble of footsteps outside. Alarmed, Yuuri looked up. Conrad busted through the door.

"Hei.." A stare from Yuuri made Conrad stopped and changed his address, "Yuuri," Yuuri nodded.

"Did we come back in time? I hope Gwendal won't be mad about it." Yuuri said as he helped the coughing Wolfram out.

"No, it's not that," Conrad stated. The expression on his godfather's face told him straight away that something is wrong. He inadvertently held his breathe before asking his question, his heart beat clear in his ears.

"Conrad, What's it?"

"My deepest apologies, Yuuri… The prisoner… the one who attacked Wolfram few months ago, he escaped." The shock pulsed in his vein.

"Say again??" The shout had the blonde jumped. Wolfram swept his eyes to the king. Why is Yuuri so agitated?

"Sir Weller!" The door was swung opened once again. The nervous look on the soldier became alerted immediately at the presence of the king. "I'm sorry for my rudeness, Heika, but this is an emergency."

"What's it?" Yuuri repeated.

"We had just received the pigeon mail from Yozak that Gwendal's negotiation on the territory division failed. A war was about to be launched from the West to take over the place by force."

As if one trouble isn't enough…

Yuuri slammed his fist onto the cold basin, only to receive pain to his muscle.

Xxxx **Yuuri **xxxX

The papers were all sprawled across the table. Yuuri scratched his head in irksome. He rose from his chair, looking back and forth at the brothers and the lilac-haired man.

"There's no other way?"

"Gwendal had done everything he could." Gunter reported while the mentioned man remained silence.

"You can't expect everything to be solved with your way." Wolfram cut in, his words held some truth. He sighed. There was once where they were forced to launch into a war mode with the East. Though in the end, they won the war, many of their soldiers were sacrificed. Which is why, he hated war.

"Conrad, please go with the troops, get ready for it." It was the last resort.

"Yes, Yuuri." Conrad gave his bow and excused himself from the room.

"Then, I'll…"

"NO!" Yuuri barked just as the prince tried to spin around, following his brother out. "You stay."

"But!"

"You hear me, Wolfram. This is no plead, it's an order."

"This is ridiculous!" Wolfram shouted. The hot boiling sensation was strong in his blood. Yuuri was really being unreasonable.

"You're not going anywhere until the prisoner is caught." Yuuri's tone was remarkably firm.

Blaze of anger hit him. The question that was on the tips of his tongue for months was finally slipped. It was one trait that he had never seen on Yuuri.

"This is not a game. Being the king's fiancé make no difference for a soldier. Wolfram still has his duties to be carried out."

"Heika, Gwendal is right. Between a single prisoner and the whole Shin Makoku…"

"I know what I'm doing."

"Then…"

Wolfram blasted off at the spot.

"Why are you so persistent about him? You wouldn't keep a prisoner on questioning for that long. Why couldn't you just judge him punishment and let go of everything?"

"You didn't know! He was trying to…" Yuuri bit back his tongue suddenly. He couldn't let Wolfram know about this.

"… hurt me? I know. Even _I_ know that this is an attempted assault which was aimed to trap the king. The sentence is so obviously a thirty years imprisonment on the Deserted Island. There's no reason for you to hold him captive _here _for six months."

"I don't take any order from you, Wolfram." Yuuri pointed his finger at his fiancé, who was now having his mouth hanging agape. He closed it, looking surprised, disbelief and anger. Even Conrad was widening his brown eyes behind the blond, this was not the Yuuri they knew.

"Heika…"

"I'll state again, Lord von Bielefeld. You are not to leave the castle until the prisoner is found. I'll put the guards on watch at the gate twenty-four hours from now on. Anyone who disobeys the rule will be punished, and that," The black onyx penetrated back into the emerald ones, even though he could see clearly that the prince's shoulder was trembling vigorously in fury, for some reason, he managed to ignore it and finished his words, "includes you."

**TBC**

**A/N The story rating might be going up to M. **


	3. Where mistrust begins

**Title: The Retrieval: Trust**

**Chapter 3: Where mistrust begins…**

**Written by: Lisse08**

**Warning: Rated M for this chapter**

Wolfram took deep breathe, heaving in and out to calm down. It was nullified. His chest was tight, a heavy weight, filled with all the pent-up anger that wasn't released. He stared hard at the reddish flame that was dancing feebly in the torch. It didn't calm him down as it usually did. The charm simply wasn't working.

Yuuri was exaggerating.

He was treating him as if he is a sick person. Even as his king, he has absolutely no right to restrict his movement.

A knock on the door interrupted his trains of thought.

Wolfram drew his chin up from his knees as the door opened. Upon seeing the person, he turned away.

"Wolfram." The black-haired boy gingerly took his steps in.

He was not to be forgiven that easily.

Bearing this on his mind, Wolfram did his best to ignore him by tossing the thick blanket over his body and lied back down onto the bed, pretending to sleep.

"Look," Yuuri reasoned, his legs carrying him nearer to the bed. "I'm not trying to make your day difficult for you. You have to understand that I'm doing this for your sake."

"_For my sake_? Which part of this is '_for my sake_'?" Wolfram suddenly sat up. The bed bounced. The silky cover slithered from his nightgown, letting it pooled around his legs.

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm not a porcelain doll. Don't treat me like one!"

"I told you it's nothing like that!" Yuuri inflated his voice to a higher pitch, something that he didn't intend for.

"Don't you control my life, Yuuri," The emerald glares burnt into him.

"I…" It was tiring. Their quarrels were always meaningless. He loved how bratty his Wolfram is. But sometimes, dealing with this fight worn him out.

"I love you, Wolfram." The charm was reactivated. Wolfram drew in a sharp breathe, unnoticeable by others. He let his eyes trained on the king, not replying his declaration.

Yuuri stepped in closer. The prince merely looked at him with a sharp-piercing glance.

"I want my freedom, Yuuri."

He was now standing in front of Wolfram. 'I'm sorry… How I wished to tell you the truth, but from the moment you lost account of everything of our past… I was forbid by Tesca from telling you anything related to those memories… I am not supposed to confuse you.'

He leaned onto the bed, crawling over to his fiancé. Wolfram cringed, his heart stopped while looking up. Yuuri was officially on top of him. His whole body seemed to be immersed in the dark. He felt like sinking all the way down. His determination broke into pieces.

"Yuuri…"

Watching his fiancé face, Yuuri couldn't help but leaned in and sealed the pink lips. Wolfram closed his eyes responsively at the contact, his head hitting the bed. Smiling, Yuuri cupped the blonde's face and gently kissed. Butterflies were forming in his stomach. All quarrels were forgotten instantly. 'Damn it.' He cursed inwardly. He knew sex was his weak point. And Yuuri knew exactly how to use it to its fullest advantage.

He promptly nailed Wolfram down into the mattress. His hands were travelling south to undo the buttons. His lips were kissing down, grazing at the skin, biting down the neck. He wanted to leave marks on Wolfram. Wolfram's head turned sideways in his position, shuddering and squirming. While Yuuri bit on his neck, he bit down on his own lips. He didn't really approve of the idea Yuuri leaving those hijacks on him. He wasn't fond of the idea being discovered by his brothers or any other people about it. But he let him.

Wolfram moved his hands, working on the king's buttons. Yuuri continued to nibble on his jawbone. He didn't even realize it until he felt his clothes became loose all of a sudden. Pulling away from his fiancé, he stared down at his own bared chest. He then gazed back at the flushed Wolfram, disbelief written all over his face. Grinning evilly, Yuuri leapt back again. Crushing his lips with the blonde, nearly making the latter cried out, he returned the favor. Fumbling furiously with the disturbing buttons, he pinned Wolfram down while savoring the taste in his mouth. Wolfram did not lose his, he squirmed through his eyes, through all the bliss pleasure, he saw the black clothes. He hands reached towards the edges and started tugging, helping the king to discard it. Soon afterwards, he found himself exposed as well.

Yuuri smirked. Wolfram had no time to ask about it, but he knew it was definitely related to something that will make him cum every time he made that face. Without doubts, Yuuri bent down towards his naked chest, and sucked on his nipples. Wolfram gasped.

"Yuuri..." Wolfram pushed at his chest, not wanting to give in but his body was twisting at the contact.

"Agh…" He was short of breath.

Annoyed, Yuuri reached out and pinned the wrist back onto the bed and continued to grip his teeth against the nipples. He was smirking inwardly at his fiancé's moaning that was growing louder and desperate. His grip tightened to a level of death gripping as his fiancé was making every effort to twist out of it. He licked, sucked, before proceeded to tease with the other one which had already hardened.

He released his hands, allowing them to move down to take off the black linen of underwear. Slipping them down the slim legs, dropping onto the ground, he stared at the erected arousal with awe. Blushed, Wolfram's palm reacted and slapped Yuuri over his left cheek.

Yuuri looked up at the blonde's face before smiling.

"I accept."

"Yuuri! No!" Wolfram gasped yet again as Yuuri took his length into his palm. He stroked it gently, watching the blonde sucking for breath, his face turned even redder. Growling, Wolfram intended to give his fiancé another good slap. But his position didn't give him any advantage. Yuuri had crawled down further, his mouth replacing his hands.

"Yuu…" His eyes shut tight, his head thrashed back reflectively. His hands reached over the bed cover, tightening around them. Yuuri's licking was making him losing control. He was burning all over.

"S—St…" Yuuri ignored. His tongue found the slit among the length, giving it a good suck, the drips seeping out from the reddish tips. Wolfram's legs were trembling in his hands. He could feel them. He sucked more, harder, and at the same time, hearing Wolfram's "Aghh" filling the chamber. It turned him on.

Pulling his mouth out, he looked at the breathless blonde.

"Wolf."

"Yuuri!" Wolfram shouted at the touch behind the cracks of his ass. It was tingling, especially when Yuuri being careful to only touch his skin with his fingertips softly.

"I'll be careful."

"I… AHHH!" He gripped on the king's shoulder when Yuuri suddenly invaded into him, stretching his muscles. Tears dropped.

Yuuri kissed softly on his forehead, asking for apologies. He soon started out a in and out movement, entering his fiancé deeper and deeper with each thrust, the blonde twisting in the bed and soon giving in.

"A…Ahhh… Yuuu… rrii.. umm… " He moaned and panted between his breathe. He was going to come. Wolfram was leaving Yuuri in an equal state. His breathing were rapid, beads of sweats were forming on his forehead.

He pulled the blonde's body, so that Wolfram sat up in his lap. Turning him over, he held Wolfram in his chest and started to thrust in again.

He knew he hit it, when he felt a jerk in his arms.

"W—wai..wait…" Wolfram pleaded, his head down. Yuuri held him closer, whispering his words into his fiance's ears. Wolfram shivered.

He thrust it again, ensuring that he didn't miss the spot. Wolfram's tightened his fingers around Yuuri's forearms, his body bent backwards, cowering into Yuuri's. He lost it when Yuuri increased his speed. Feeling the tightness warmth enclosing around his arousal, Yuuri crossed his arms around Wolfram, following Wolfram shortly after his orgasm. They fell down into the bed, side by side. Wolfram caressed his king's cheek gently, smiling in satisfaction as Yuuri leaned over to kiss him, whispering the same words again. Wolfram blushed and pushed the cheek off, knowing that it was unfair for Yuuri, he muttered back a 'me too' after a full five seconds.

Even so, Yuuri was satisfied. He snuggled his fiancé's into his chest again and they drifted off together.

Xxxx **Yuuram **xxxX

"_Why won't you just make up your mind??"_

What..?

"_That's not the issue. Wolfram, could we just drop that?"_

"_No, we can't. I want an answer, today and now. I'm tired of waiting. I have given you enough time, Yuuri. But you never seem to understand my love."_

"_Wolfram, I'm a bit tired now… If we can just discuss this tomorrow, I will definitely give you an answer that you satisfied with."_

"_WIMP! YOU JUST CAN'T LOVE ME, CAN YOU?"_

"_Don't call me a wimp!"_

"_You are a wimp, Yuuri! Are you implying that you regret giving me that slap?"_

"_Yes. If there's one thing that I regret, it would be the slap!"_

Eh…?

With a jerk, Wolfram's eyes opened in shock. His heart was thumping fiercely. He looked over at the king who was sleeping soundly besides him, both of them naked. The smell of sex was still lingering around in the room. It was just a dream. But why does he felt like it was not merely a dream? They were so real, he could feel the pain on his heart right here, as if knifed by the king. He squeezed his bared chest and closed his eyes.

The dream can't be true, right?

Yuuri wouldn't regret this slap, right…?

Xxxx **Yuuram **xxxX

"Wolf." The sunlight poked at his eyelids, forcing him to open them. Despite this, it was a kiss to his lips that truly swept away his sleepiness. His stomach lurched. Opening his eyes to its fullest, he saw the silkiness of Yuuri's body reflected back by the light, still undressed above him.

"I'm going back to Earth for a day. School's starting today."

He didn't need Yuuri to explain further. He knew the time difference between Earth and Shin Makoku are big. So, being away for a day in Yuuri's world would mean being away for a week or so in Wolfram's.

"I see." In a chorus voice, Wolfram said. "I won't do anything unfaithful so you'd better behave too, wimp."

"Do you expect a wimp to do that?" Yuuri knocked softly on the prince's head.

"No, but I do expect a wimp to accept whatever that come into his arms." Wolfram retorted and turned his head away.

"Aw… Wolfram," He reached over, his eyes looking down at the side-face of sulking Wolfram.

"Don't think of nonsense."

Xxxx **Yuuri **xxxX

Yuuri went off to his Earth as said. He had reached his college life. After finishing his high school life (with great effort since he was travelling frequently from Shin Makoku to here, he even doubted whether if he could make it), Yuuri had himself admitted into a college nearby his house. It took him about half an hour to reach there by cycling. Since he would have done it all thorough the high school, he wasn't complaining about the transportation but it was the packing space that he needed to fight. There wasn't enough parking space for bicycle in that high school, yet, the number of students who came by that transportations were bigger than the number of parking space available. If Yuuri did not reach there in time, he would have to find other means to park it. Considering the fact that his previous bicycle was stolen by this means, placing it outside the school is quite a 'no-no' for him.

He pedaled along the roadside, increasing his speed. His bag was hanging over his shoulder. Breeze was ruffling through his hair, making wheezing sound in his ears. His thoughts drifted over to Wolfram again.

Yuuri halted his bicycle as soon as the college came into his view. After showing the guard his ID, he cycled in, following others who were walking in. He headed straight to the parking space, his heart thumping. He knew he was early, but still couldn't help worrying. Heaving out a sigh, he was lucky that his calculation was correct as he parked his bicycle into a vacant space. There were still some available spaces around him.

After locking it, he flung the bag over his back again and started walking into the building.

Xxxx **Wolf **xxxX

"Wolfram, where are you going?" Conrad hurriedly jogged after the prince. Wolfram pulled on the rein on his horse and turned.

"Out the castle. Gwendal needed me to investigate the robbery in the town."

Conrad frowned.

"You aren't supposed to go out, Wolfram."

"Gwendal gave me his permission. That was enough."

"Then, I'm going with you."

Surprised, Wolfram gaped at him.

"Conrad? You never offered to come with me before, so no, I don't need it. I can manage it alone."

The brunette expressed shock on his face.

"Are you saying that you'll be going by yourself?"

"What else would 'alone' mean? I had promised to give my guards a day off, and it would not look good if I force them to come back because of a simple job like this. It's just an investigation, nothing bad will happen. I don't want them to think that their commander is incapable." Wolfram spun around again.

"But Wolfram!"

He had galloped off with his horse. The anxieties in Conrad's rose. He turned around and sprinted straight towards the ban where his horse was kept.

'This isn't about incapability, Wolfram, it's about your safety!'

Xxxx **Yuuram **xxxX

Several miles away from Shin Makoku, another prince had hooked on his cloak, a smirk formed around his lips.

"It's time," Tesca whispered, "for me to make my reappearance in Blood Pledge Castle."

He sighed. "When will you ever learn, Yuuri?"

Xxxx **Yuuri **xxxX

The bell rang, the class had started. Yuuri broke into a run until he bumped into someone. He heard a groan which sounded like a girl. And it was familiar. He looked up and confirmed his doubts. It was Ayami.

Yes, Ayami entered the same college as he did.

Yuuri stretched out his hands, offering for help while muttering apologies. Expectedly, Ayami shot out her hands and caught hold of his without a slightest hint of eagerness. Yuuri did nothing to shove her off as he noted that it was rude to do so to a girl.

Giving her a smile as she rose to her level, Yuuri released his hands and turned, ready to go, when she tugged at him again. She hooked her arm onto Yuuri's before he could react.

"Ayami, this is college. Don't start this in school."

"This is not high school anymore, it's normal for public affection in college." A seductive smile appeared on her face. Yuuri's heart missed beats. 'Damn, why am I so nervous?!' He glanced down. She was wearing a miniskirt, her milky slender legs, her well-formed hips, a waist that could have invited any guys to hook on, ample blossom were even more pronounced in her blouse. He had never seen her wearing this kind of shirt before, considering that they were always wearing the same high school uniform. Her eyes were sparkling, her silky hair was smooth, and Yuuri had an urge to touch it. Even her lips…

He was vaguely aware of only one thing at present. The girl standing in front of him is… pretty.

Xxxx **Wolf **xxxX

"_Wish? I just wished that I had never insulted your mum." _

"_And your decision…?" _

"_Isn't that obvious? I didn't plan to attend the dinner tonight."_

Wolfram mounted from his horse, reaching the inspection place when he heard the voice. Something in his memory shifted, but he could not locate where. The images were forming. Flashes of images.

Pushing aside his thoughts, he tried to concentrate on the job on his hands. This was the outskirts of the town. He glanced around, finding the place where the robbery had occurred. According to Gwendal, the stolen gold was supposed to be delivered to the castle by afternoon, but it was robbed.

Wolfram frowned. A strange feelings of suspicious aroused. There was no trace of horse passing by before on the soiled road. What made it even more suspicious was that there seemed to be no living organism that stepped its foot onto this path. The prince was the first.

Did Gwendal give him the wrong details or did he himself hear him wrongly? No… Wolfram was sure he had not heard wrong. He was certain too, that Gwendal would not mess up. Then… is it the informer?

Wolfram paces were creating a circle on the soil. He was getting restless. This doesn't make any sense. Is this a trick to lure him out? But why?

His heart was thumping. He heard something similar to which sounded like a crack of stick that was stepped on, followed by some ruffling of the leaves. His senses opened and he was completely alert of everything that was taking place around him. The edge of his hilt was touched, hands on the ready. Wolfram braced himself, slowly turning.

Xxxx **Yuuram **xxxX

Conrad sped up. He sensed danger. He would have informed one of his followers earlier to gather more back up. Not that he was certain they would be facing enemy, but just to be prepared. Wolfram was a lot faster than he thought. Last second, he could still see the smoke twirling around on the road where his brother had passed. The next second, he saw nothing. Conrad rounded a few corners, looking around for traces of horse, but the road was not made up of soil. It was cement-patched. Nothing was left on the spot. He couldn't catch up with him at all. And now, he was lost.

He rarely cursed. This was the rare time.

Xxxx **Wolf **xxxX

It was horjutsu. The moment he turned, he felt a powerful force hitting him square on his back. He tried to jump away from it, but his reflections were slow. Wolfram was thrown off from his place, his body slammed against the tree. Twisted in its way, he felt his rib bones broken after the impact. Sliding down from the side branch, he gritted his teeth, bearing with the searing pain. His images were swaying. He turned, focusing on the attacker. He felt himself sinking as he made out the figures. There were at least four of them, all of which seemed like a horjutsu users. Wolfram winced again and this time he tasted some cooper in his mouth. Wiping them off with the back of his hand, he swung the sword and pointed the tip at his foes.

"_Yuuri, let me ask you again…"_

"Four against one, isn't that a little bit cunning of you all?" Wolfram sneered. They did not answer him, simply stared daggers at their prey.

"_What is your decision?"_

Wolfram concluded that none of them would take the next move, he stroke. Knowing that he might be back stabbed from behind, he gathered up his speed, aiming at the one in front of him. His sword had barely touched his enemy's flesh when his strength left him. His knees buckled and dropped. His jaw hit the solid. There was no time for screaming, Wolfram ignored the pain, flipped over his stomach to face them again. It was strange, he was weakened severely. His magic elements were leaving his body. One of the men were holding a horserki, the color was somehow different from usual. The growing light around it wasn't displaying blue, but rather, yellow. Wolfram shook his head, trying to clear the duplicating and false images. It seemed like there were more than four people in front of him. 'This is really bad…'

Not willing to give up without any fighting back, Wolfram swayed his sword. 'May be I should have listen to Conrad.' He staggered forward, as the one whom he aimed dodged aside.

There was a side slash, and the person who was previously standing left to him collapsed. Wolfram turned. Stunned, he watched wide eyed at him as he succumbed to reveal the one behind him. Relief swept over him. Conrad had come for him. While darkness claimed him, he heard the words once more, putting out all the fire within his heart.

"_Wolfram… I'm sorry. If this is really the past, I will not slap you again."_

Xxxx **Yuuri** xxxX

"Do you like movie, Yuuri?" Ayami smiled. Yuuri's heart was fluttering irregularly.

"Yes."

"How about joining me for one this weekend?" Yuuri stared hard at the girl in front of him. 'Is she asking me for a date?' He had always dreamt of dating a girl, having a normal relationship like what a teenager of his age is supposed to have. But all these were before he made up with Wolfram. Now that he had Wolfram, is it wise to accept this kind of invitation? As much as he wanted to accept, he wanted to reject too. If he reject, he would miss this once in a life time chance. Since this is really the first time a girl asked him out… But if he accepts, wouldn't he be cheating on his fiancé…?

His heart was wavering…

**TBC **

**A/N Will Yuuri betrays Wolf?? **

**Find it out in the next chap. **


	4. Breaking apart

**Title: The Retrieval: Memories and Love  
**

**Chapter 4: Breaking apart**

**Written by: Lisse08**

Yuuri took a deep breath and exhaled it. He would need this courage.

"No, thanks," Yuuri threw his smile at her, whose face was showing a distinct disappointment.

"But, Yuuri." He knew he mustn't stay; he would change his mind again if Ayami came any closer.

"I need to go, bye." With a wave, he jogged off. His heart was still beating crazily even when he was now several feet away from the scene. He closed his eyes.

He would need this courage, not to betray his most loved.

Xxxx **Yuuri **xxxX

Yuuri emerged from the freezing December water of the pool. He sensed the tensed atmosphere in the air as soon as he got up. There weren't much people or guards around the castle. He frowned. Didn't he order Conrad to tighten the security? Clattering his teeth for heat, he dragged along with his wet clothes and ran down the corridor.

"Your Majesty!" There was an unmistakably sound of panic and guilt. Yuuri turned at the voice, and saw a young soldier in his appearance of mid twenty. 'Never judged a mazoku age by his appearance,' was what Yuuri learnt.

"Is something wrong?" Yuuri questioned immediately even before his soldier could bow.

"Lord Wolfram. He's injured." He reported. Yuuri's nerves went numb again. Incensed, he turned right at the spot and ran, heading towards their chamber.

"What happened?!" Yuuri's voice was already out before the door was pushed. Wolfram was lying on the bed, his eyes closed. His body was covered again with the bandages. Gwendal, Conrad, Gunter and Gisela glanced towards him with anticipations in their eyes. Yuuri felt sick to his stomach. He wasn't ready to lose Wolfram.

"Heika."

"Enough, just tell me how's he?" Yuuri cut them off before they could say. Compared to what had happened, he would very much prefer to know how his fiancé was. He walked over to the bed, where others had backed off for him to pass through. Yuuri sat down on the edge of the bed sheet, watching the blonde. His hands trailed over the bandages, and started spreading his healing magic. His other hand reached the prince's hand and held them tight in his palm.

"Broken ribs. He was hit against hard texture. We weren't sure what it was, probably stone or tree. Other than that…" Gisela's voice trailed off.

"Say it." Yuuri ordered.

"I… Lord Bielefeld's Maryoku... Half of them had disappeared from his body. He was weakened severely."

"How bad is it?" It sounded like a stupid question. But Yuuri couldn't see the point why a maryoku would be taken and why it weakened Wolfram.

"Maryoku was a mazoku's weapon. It was part of them," Conrad said.

"It would take Wolfram some time before his strength and level of maryoku was restored to the normal level."

"Which mean… if he was assaulted again during this period, the chances of him surviving without assistance is…," Yuuri said.

"…minimal…" Gisela finished it for him. She would not allow 'none' in this conversation.

Xxxx **Wolf **xxxX

"_Should I finish him?" _

'Finish who…?'

"_Don't come any closer, or I'll kill him!"_

'What's happening here?'

Wolfram squirmed further. The images that had been blurred were clearing up little by little. Part of him was eager, part of him was afraid. He had had an inkling idea of who that person was ever since he heard those words. He was afraid to confirm his theory. As the mist slowly cleared, Wolfram's chest tightened. His nerves went numb.

He saw the one who was held hostage.

It was himself.

….

With a yelp, Wolfram jerked and forced his eyes opened. Yes, forced. His consciousness in the dream was as strong as it was in reality, and he could feel the strong repulsive pulse beating in his veins.

"Wolfram?"

His eyes swiftly locked on the black onyx. Beads of sweats were prickling down his forehead. He blinked at Yuuri, who was lying side by side with him. His eyes closed at the gentle touch Yuuri applied to his cheek.

"How're you feeling?"

His mind was racing.

"Awful."

"Gisela said you need rest. Get some more sleep,"

"Yuuri…?"

"Yes?" Wolfram gulped.

"I…" 'I had a nightmare…'

"What is it?" Yuuri said, rather softly and leaned over. Wolfram looked away.

"I want you to stay by my side." 'Why don't I have the courage to mention it?'

"I'll do so even if you don't ask, Wolfram." He squeezed his fiancé's palm and placed it tenderly under the blanket. Gently, he planted another kiss at the blonde's lips and pulled back. Resting his head back on the pillow and smiled slightly as the blonde snuggled into his chest in respond.

"Goodnight, Yuuri." A smile surfaced along Wolfram's face. He closed his eyes again. 'That should only be a nightmare…'

Xxxx **Yuuri **xxxX

The morning light seeped through the window, blinking Yuuri's eyes. For a moment, Yuuri thought he was still at Earth, for the sun in Shin Makoku never shone this bright. He shifted a little, seeing Wolfram snoring by his side snapped him back to reality.

Stretching his hands, he climbed out from the bed casually. Wolfram's life was in no danger for now. The broken ribs would heal in two weeks time. His physical health was in no danger. It was his strength that was weakened. From now onwards, he should not let him out of his sight. He would depend on no one to protect his fiancé.

Xxxx **Wolf **xxxX

His chest was squeezed tight. He couldn't tell what was going on. One moment, he felt the unmistakably bleeding on his neck and something icy pressing persistently against his flesh. His hands were twisted behind his back, restricting his movements. He heard voices, travelling from all directions. His experiences were telling him, this was related to those nightmares he kept on having. He caught the words. Those familiar words…

"It seems like he was badly hurt, emotionally, even before I approached him. Poor kid, he was crying to himself over there."

"Who did it, eh?"

"I guessed it's you, Maou heika. Ah. What a sight. But I should thank you, if it weren't for his miserable state, I might not have succeeded in seizing him. You know, Lord Wolfram was known as a powerful fire magic user. An attack like that shouldn't have missed by him. But, he failed. You must have been really harsh on him."

'Yuuri…?'

"Which one do you love more, your country, or him?"

'… Eh?'

A bone deep pain penetrated through his body. Everything turned red, all that left was a buzzing sound in his ear.

A shout shook through the castle, waking every living soul up.

His door was busted open instantly. Yuuri was the first to come in. On seeing his fiancé, Wolfram's heart seemed to beat even faster.

'What was that dream about…?

Yuuri… What had you done to me…?'

"Wolfram, what was happening?"

"Someone please call for Gisela,"

"There is no need, brother." Wolfram said quickly. "It was a nightmare."

"Nightmare?" Gwendal raised his eyebrows.

At that, Yuuri pushed the stern man, beckoning to go out.

"I'll talk to him, leave it to me, okay?" Wolfram let him weight dropped back down into the bed, listening faintly at voice at the doorsteps. Few seconds later, he heard the chamber door closed, followed by footsteps.

"Wo…"

"Yuuri, tell me." He cut off. His hands were on his forehead, blocking off half of his view of the white ceiling.

"Yes…?" Wolfram could sense no movement at this point. Yuuri must have stopped.

"Is there anything that you are hiding from me?"

"I had nothing to hide from you, Wolfram. Why are you asking?" Shift of the fabrics in the silence told Wolfram that Yuuri was approaching him.

"Nothing… Just want to rest my uneasiness…" Wolfram whispered and removed his arms. He turned and smiled up at the double black.

"Want to tell me about the nightmare?" Yuuri said as he sat down beside him.

'I had reached my limit… It wouldn't hurt to tell him, Wolfram. May be, they will stop after I reveal them to Yuuri.'

Wolfram pulled up into sitting position. He took in a deep breath and stared back at the king through the dark lashes of his. At seeing the tensed expression on the king's face, he assumed Yuuri had braced himself. So, he let himself began.

"I saw… myself being held hostage by a man…" A flicker of surprise through Yuuri's eyes betrayed his faked calmness but Wolfram chose to regard it as a sign of concern.

"What else?" Yuuri urged.

"I heard voices, from those conversations, I could sense that he wanted me as exchange of something, and I feel myself dying," Wolfram had deliberately excluded the crucial details…i.e., Yuuri and Shin Makoku. These were something that he must ascertain himself before confiding it to Yuuri, he wouldn't want to make accuses that only indicated his refuses in trusting his own fiancé.

Yuuri didn't offer any kind of comfort for a while. His whole body was trembling vigorously beneath his black linen. He shifted his arms a little away from Wolfram's side to avoid him feeling the shaking images. Suddenly realized that it would only create a clear giveaway, he gave out a laugh and concentrated on Wolfram's feelings.

"From what I can see, you're alive, Wolfram. Don't worry about it." Feeling the need to give in more confidence to the boy, Yuuri forced himself closer and wrapped his arms shakily around Wolfram's shoulder and snuggled him into his chest, careful not to let his heartbeats raised.

Wolfram closed his eyes again at the warmth, not realizing or sensing any strange movement of the king. Moments later, he slept.

Xxxx **Yuuri **xxxX

Watching the blonde finally fell into his peaceful slumber, he let his hands slipped off from his shoulder and placed his head onto the pillow carefully. Yuuri then, left the room, quickening two strides at a time.

There was a person's face that came into his mind for now… the only person that could have permitted these forgotten pieces to resurface.

Tesca…

To find Tesca, he would need to find Murata and Gunter first to track down his whereabouts like how they used to one year ago.

His mind wandered off, thinking. Tesca had promised, that Wolfram would never ever for whatever reason, remember this memory. But wait… didn't he make an exception to this…? Yuuri frowned. It was…

_But if you hurt him again, I shall presume that you would be glad for me to restore all his memories._

Had he hurt Wolfram before…? He couldn't comprehend what was the meaning behind all this. As suddenly as it was, Ayami's face emerged in his mind, making his heart palpitated. He shook his head fiercely. Even if he did feel something for her just then, he had indeed refused Ayami. Does this counted as a hurt too? In his midst of confuse, he missed his steps, stumbling down the stairs and right into the pond.

As strangely as it was, Wolfram awoken from another dream, only this time, it wasn't that repeated dream, but a different one. Even though it was a different one, its effect remained the same, i.e., traumatic. He saw Yuuri being surrounded by a bunch of charming looking girls and that wimp was having a victorious smile on his face. Wolfram frowned, as he shifted around to find his bed empty. He raised his arms high and felt them limped back down onto the mattress weakly. His strength had yet to return. The dreams and the reality interconnected and haunted him mindlessly. He had been used to that dream, the same dream, despite the frightening horror scene inside. But now, why did the dream stopped? Is it because he had learnt about the meaning behind the dream … or something else had happened that caused it to be no longer needed? Thousands of possibilities crossed his mind. He searched frantically among them, using his logical and thinking skills, locating and discarding each and every one of them.

Was it a nightmare, something that had happened before or a premonition? Now, he could rule out that it was not just a nightmare. And judging from his memories, he had no account of having that kind of experience, the second possibility was ruled out as well.

So, what was that premonition? He closed his eyes, his head spinning from all the thinking. He was upmost afraid to admit it. The dream had asked his fiancé to choose between him and the country… and in the end, it seemed like he was the one who was abandoned. That result would only mean either Yuuri will gradually get tired of him or…

"_Is there anything that you are hiding from me?"_

He stared at the stuffy pillow which the king used. Wolfram could tell from that stuffy look there was no sign of occupants for the last two hours.

"Are you cheating on me… already…?"

Enraged, Wolfram lifted his fingers over to his head. He stared at them, the fire elements were stirring weakly inside his body. 'Are they still there?'

"To all elements that made up of fire, obey this brave mazoku who summoned you…"

Changes were occurring, he felt the hot prickling fire on the tips of his fingers, slowly gathering up the heat but on the second when he tried harder, they puffed like a fire on the grass being thrashed out by the feet. His nature wouldn't allow him to give up, he gave the second attempt.

"C'mon." He urged.

His breathing was hushed but he was almost happy when this time, the fire had succeeded in gathering up a lot better than previous try.

The burning was building, and building. Wolfram panicked as he realized something was wrong. If usual, he could always determine the amount of fire he wanted and close the path down before it was overloaded. To his relief, he had opened up his channel, but the bad part was that it was going out of his control.

He let out a soft scream and flunked his hands in the air, putting out the fire only after several seconds later. He lied back on the bed, panting for breath. He put up his hands on the forehead, testing for his temperature. Actually, he didn't need that method to confirm his theory. Even without that, he could feel it.

He could feel his body burning.


End file.
